The Revival of Maureen Evans
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: One shot: As it turns out, Maureen from the start of Scream 2 actually survived her dramatic attack and lives to tell about it.


Story: The Revival of Maureen Evans

Casting (only two characters):  
Neve Campbell as Sydney Prescott  
Jada Pinkett Smith as Maureen Evans

Timeline:  
Takes place between Scream 2 and Scream 3 but closer to Scream 2.

Copyright notice:  
Scream and its characters and content are sole property of Dimensions Films and Miramax studios. By the writing and publishing of this piece, no copyright infringement or violation is/was intended, no claims or profit is/was being earned and was only produced for fandom purposes only.

Notes from the Author:  
Scream 2 was my favorite of the three films. If I could revive ANY killed character from Scream 2, or any of the movies for that matter, it, hands down, would be Maureen Evans from the start of Scream 2. She was an interesting character, and felt she should've been in more than just the opening. Moreover, she should've been attacked the way she was. This is a scene that I'm thinking about including in a future fanfic Scream movie with Maureen being in it. So now Maureen Evans isn't a "killed" character anymore. She survives! All reviews welcome. Enjoy!

----------

It was a Spring Thursday afternoon. Sydney Prescott was hanging around the gazebo of the outside of the Windsor College campus, she walked into it and pulled out a script, looking over it. The young woman was dressed in a brown leather jacket with a thin, green, waist-length hooded sweatshirt and she wore black pants with shoes of the same color. Around her neck was the OBZ jewelry that was supplied by Derek, her killed boyfriend.

There was a lot on Sydney's mind, mainly about the kills that has recently went on and how she was once again in relief of being stalked by a ghost-mask-wearing, knife-wielding maniac. So paranoid about the recent happenings, Sydney could barely even focus.

"Hey!" called out a voice, a high-pitched female one. Distracted, Sydney turned her head to see the source of the voice, seeing someone approaching her in a wheelchair. It was Maureen Evans who was the pilot of her own wheelchair. Maureen had very short hair, almost bald, with caramel skin, hazel eyes, and with a bony thin body build. Sydney got up to help the young woman in a wheelchair into the gazebo.

"Hey there," greeted Sydney. "I'm Sydney."

"I'm Maureen," the bald-headed female introduced herself. "Maureen Evans."

"You have the same name as my mother!" Sydney said to her surprise.

"Your mom's name was Maureen too?" asked Maureen.

"Oh yeah!" Sydney quickly replied. "That's why Mickey almost killed you. Hey! I heard about you!"

"Mickey!" Maureen's face and tone resembled surprise. "Did you say Mickey? Him of all people?"

"You knew Mickey Altieri?" asked Sydney.

"Oh yeah, girl! I've had Law class with him!" Maureen replied. Maureen really wanted to jump off the topic as she felt a combination of anger, resentment, and trauma. "Now, speaking of which, were you studying or..?"

"I'm studying my lines for the play I'm in, 'Cassandra'"

"Oh."

"You're not gonna be in that wheelchair for the rest of your life, are you?" wondered Sydney.

"No." replied Maureen, negativley nodding. "I'm only in this wheelchair because when I got stabbed in my back it damaged a nerve in my leg and I can't bend it." Maureen tried to lift her leg but she could barely move it. She couldn't even bend her knee. "See?"

"Wow" was all Sydney could say in emphasis for Maureen.

"Yeah. I barely survived Mickey's attack on me. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Yeah," said Sydney. "Mickey just wanted to copy what happened back in Woodsboro, California and thought this was all some sick joke."

"And that is the SAME reason that I HATE scary movies!" Maureen sighed. "And I'm never going to another scary movie premiere again!"

"I don't blame you," said Sydney. "Not at all. Was Mickey with you or anyone else?"

"You know who Phil Stevens is?" asked Maureen.

"I've heard about him," Sydney replied. "But I never took any classes with him."

"I was with him when I went to see the sneak preview of 'Stab'," Maureen explained somberly. "Then he left for a bathroom break, and from what I was told, he was stabbed in the head though the stall and little did I know that he was replaced by the killer and... (Maureen began to sob) he sat next to me and stabbed me..."

"Take it easy," said Sydney, wrapping her arms around Maureen's body, giving her a warm hug. "You're lucky to be alive so it's okay."

"I just couldn't believe that the people in the audience never did anything, They thought my attack was some publicity stunt by the studio," Maureen sobbed with tears pouring from her hazel eyes.

"But you're okay now," said Syd. "And that's all that matters. How many times were you stabbed by the way?"

"I've only been stabbed four times," said Maureen, somberly as she looked diagonally toward the ground beneath her, wiping the tears from her face.

"Where?"

"Once in the gut, and three more times in the back," Maureen replied. "My spinal cord was damaged, and that's why I'm in this wheelchair."

"And they thought your attack was some publicity stunt? That's what I remember hearing."

"Yeah," Maureen nodded. "After my attack, I was able to make my way to the stage to show everybody what happened to me."

"It'll all be alright." Sydney reassured her. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Sydney grabbed the script to her play and took the handles of her wheelchair and moved out, taking Maureen away.

----------

If I get reviews, I'm thinking of either making a Scream 2.5 set after S2 but before S3 or remastering Scream 2 which is going to be like the real Scream 2 but adding more kills and changing some things.


End file.
